Crests
The refer to two things, the symbols of traits that the of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into Tags, pendants worn around the neck. When the DigiDestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to enable their partners to digivolve from their Champion to Ultimate level, or in specific cases, from Rookie to Mega level. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, 's destruction of the physical tags and crests prove them to have merely been focus points; the power of the crests lies within the DigiDestined themselves. However, said powers are returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, temporarily taking away the ability of the Adventure DigiDestined's Digimon to digivolve past Champion. The ability is later restored thanks to the gift of one of 's DigiCores, through Gennai. The physical Crests also exhibit special powers. For example, when Mimi Tachikawa should be knocked out by sleeping gas, her Crest shines and revives her, and when a prophecy requires Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya's partners to fire arrows, the arrows appear in beams of light from their Crests. They can also project lasso like energy binds. This power is used against . The Crests were originally stolen by . At some point he presumably gave them to , who hid them on the continent of Server, except for the Crest of Light which was somehow in the possession of . However the Digidestined were able to find them. List of Crests Crest of Courage The is embodied by Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. Its emblem is a stylized sun. It is the first Crest found, appearing in a cave wall after the DigiDestined flee 's attacks and allowing them to escape the collapsing cavern. It is normally used to digivolve into , as well as to warp digivolve into . However, when Tai first tries to force Agumon to digivolve, the Crest is temporarily corrupted, turning black and causing Greymon to dark digivolve into . It first glows properly when Tai risks his own life to save Sora Takenouchi's when she is held captive by . Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Courage, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also the basis of the GeoGrey Sword's design, and is found on WarGreymon and Omnimon's Brave Shields, Omnimon Zwart's shield, and KingEtemon's belt. Crest of Friendship The is embodied by Yamato "Matt" Ishida. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of 's domain alongside the Crest of Knowledge. It is normally used to digivolve into , as well as to warp digivolve into . It first shines when Matt realizes that Joe truly is his friend and refuses to abandon him. His Crest also helps heal Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and when they are near death during the battle against . Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Friendship, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Love The is embodied by Sora Takenouchi. It is the seventh Crest found, though it is in 's possession, who then uses it in an attempt to create a Sora clone to strike back at . It is used to digivolve into . It first shines when Sora allows Biyomon to digivolve and fight Myotismon despite her concern for Biyomon's safety, helping her get through the battle. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Love, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Sincerity The is embodied by Mimi Tachikawa. It is the third Crest found, appearing in the budding flower of a giant desert cactus. It is used to digivolve into . It first shines when Mimi finally committed to upholding her promise to the . It also revives Mimi from the sleep spell cast upon all the children captures. The official subs of Digimon Adventure 02 have renamed the crest the Crest of Purity. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Knowledge The is embodied by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of 's domain alongside the Crest of Friendship. It is used to digivolve into . It first shines after Izzy reclaims his curiosity from . Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Reliability The is embodied by Joe Kido. It is the second Crest found, appearing on a big rock, lying on the ground, with many rocks in a cage where traps the DigiDestined. Its obtainment also served as an escape route. It is used to digivolve into . It first shines when Joe rescues Takeru "T.K." Takaishi from drowning despite not knowing how to swim and almost drowning as a result. His Crest's light also cuts an opening in 's fog bank. Before they were taken down, the official subtitles for Digimon Adventure 02 from Toei Animation had referred to this crest as the Crest of Honesty. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Reliability, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Hope The is embodied by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. It is the sixth Crest found, appearing on a wall of a cliff which then served as an entrance into 's base of operations. It is used to digivolve into . It first shines when T.K. and are reunited by Tai and Agumon after had separated them with his lies about Matt not wanting to see T.K. ever again. It also provides the arrow that Angemon uses to help warp digivolve into . Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Hope, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also found on MagnaAngemon's forehead, Seraphimon's plackart, Knightmon and Greatest Cutemon's shields, and Knightmon, Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode, and Shoutmon X4K's capes. A stylized version appears on Knightmon's, Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode's, and Greatest Cutemon's breastplates. Crest of Light The is embodied by Kari Kamiya. It is the eighth Crest found, though it and its associated Tag are already in 's possession by the time the DigiDestined realize its existence. Under Myotismon's command, copies are distributed among his followers and used to detect the, as of that time unknown, Eighth Child. With Kari, however, it is used to digivolve into . It first shines when Kari offers herself up to keep from hurting her friends . Her Crest also produces the arrow of light needed to help warp digivolve into and acts as a conduit to help the disembodied spirit in the possess Kari. In Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode, the Crest of Light also reacts when Taiga defeats Kari in the "Miko of Light" Free Battle. The Light Chip also has the power of the Crest of Light loaded in it. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Light, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also the basis of the emblem, which appears on Sakkakumon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, and Babamon. In Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga), the emblem of the Crest of Light appears on a computer monitor when Minerva is activated for the first time. Crest of Kindness The is embodied by Ken Ichijouji. It is the ninth Crest found, initially corrupted into being the energy source for the Digimon Emperor's base. The use it as the base of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and it is found in its true form after the battle with . Though it is never used to digivolve and its Tag is never found, it is used by Ken in an attempt to shut down the Digimon Emperor's base. Strangely, this Crest (in both the English and Japanese versions) shows a form of sapience. In two episodes, The Darkness Before Dawn and The Crest of Kindness, the Crest speaks to Davis Motomiya, telling him that it believes in Ken and wants Davis to believe in him too, according to what Davis reveals to the others later. Davis even surmised by that point the crest was a manifestation of the goodness that was trapped in Ken, and as a result trusted it and Ken. In the Japanese version of The Crest of Kindness, the Crest speaks again after the defeat of the Emperor and only Davis can hear its voice, and he says that he heard a voice saying that it wished to return to where it truly belonged. The Crest then flies over to Ken, who is now free from the evil of the Emperor. An amnesiac Ken takes the crest with him into the when he goes looking for Wormmon and his heart. Arriving in Primary Village, a Poyomon explains to him that this is the place where all Digimon are reborn and Wormmon would be there. Initially excited, Ken is unable to find Wormmon as he can not remember what his partner's looks like and then is verbally and physically attacked by the baby forms of his former victims. Realizing the cruelty he caused and the fact he can not remember any good memories, he forces himself to remember the first time he came to the Digital World and met Wormmon. Pushing past the residual influence of the Dark Spore, he is able to remember the person he used to be and the promise he made to Wormmon to always be that person. Sad that he broke the promise, he vows to himself that he will try to be the kind and gentle person that Wormmon and his brother wanted him to be. This sparks a reaction from the crest, which glows and causes a nearby Digi-Egg to glow—the Digi-Egg containing his partner, reuniting the pair. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Kindness, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Miracles The is a Crest exclusive to Digimon Adventure: Memorial Goods. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Miracles, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Destiny The is a Crest exclusive to Digimon Adventure: Memorial Goods. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Destiny, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also found on Kentaurosmon's forehead and . Notes and references Category:Items Category:Weekly Featured Articles